


My Funny Valentine

by AKUMA_jpg



Series: WWGINE story line [4]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUMA_jpg/pseuds/AKUMA_jpg
Summary: A short but sweet valentine's one shot, tailing the journey of 3 beautiful relationships in one chapter.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: WWGINE story line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day NeverLand! Hope you are all safe, healthy, happy, and loved. Please enjoy this special holiday chapter I wrote (sorry it's a bit long this time) and don't forget to share love with the people around you this year. Don't forget to show love to all the members as we continue to support them in 2021! Enjoy ;)

Stretching her legs with a groan as the credits rolled, Miyeon’s limbs felt sore from sitting in the same position for so long. She looked over to Sana who was sniffling in her seat after that emotional 2-hour film she dragged her to watch. Miyeon didn’t know much about acting or movies, deducing the whole experience as  _ “good” _ . Whereas her roommate could write an 8-page essay on character dynamics and scene blending. 

“So, did you like it?” Sana asked, linking their arms as they left the theatre. 

“Yeah, it was good I guess.” She didn’t really know what to think of it. It was one of those weird indie films that you  _ have  _ to like since everyone’s telling you it won a bunch of awards. “Wanna get something to eat? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, hold on a sec,” she pulled out her phone, checking that she had some missed messages and calls. 

Letting her friend take her calls, she also pulled out her phone, seeing nothing new waiting for her and sighing. The start of the spring semester was particularly slow for her but overwhelming for her friends, so no one was free to hang out. Checking their group chat to see nothing but tumbleweeds, she returned her phone to her pocket. Getting startled at Sana’s sudden gasp. 

“Everything alright?”

“Momo’s car battery died.” Her forehead creased as she pressed her contact to call her. “I think she’s stranded somewhere.” 

Letting the older girl call her girlfriend to make sure she was alright. She was left to her own devices. 

“Where are you? Are you okay? It’s raining, Momoring.” She heard Sana whine. “Yeah, I know your car is old, Pabo. Send me your location.” 

“Is Momo okay?” Miyeon chirps in with concern on how harsh she sounded over the phone, Sana was an overprotective person by nature.

“Yeah, she just got caught in the rain. I think I have to go pick her up, do you mind getting a ride?” Sana’s small Mitsubishi car only had 2 seats, meaning Miyeon would have to call someone to pick her up. 

“Ah, yeah, no problem. Be safe.” She gave her friend a goodbye hug. 

Playing with the ends of her puffy jacket as she watched Sana drive off in a hurry, careful not to skid on the wet streets of Seoul. Debating on whether she should call someone for a ride or just walk home, she decides it’s not worth catching a cold. A bit timid when calling Minnie, she feels guilty. Her girlfriend was probably working hard in some study sessions and here she was asking her to pick her up.

She  _ could  _ drive herself; she had a license, but no car. And considering her driving skills, she really shouldn’t be allowed on the road. The last time she tried to drive, Shuhua and Yuqi almost died in the back seat. Not wanting a repeat of that, she chose to call her girlfriend.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could pick me up. If not I can—”

“Where are you?” 

“Uhh, at the mall, near the cinema.”

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes,” Minnie said before hanging up. 

Wide-eyed staring down at her phone from Minnie’s response. Needless to say, she was there in 3. 

“Get in, it’s pouring.” Minnie rolled down her window, the sound of the rain droplets bouncing off the dark silver exterior of her car making it hard for her to hear her.

“Y-yeah, thank you for picking me up.”

“Of course,” she smiled as Miyeon settled into her seat. 

“We’re you going anything before?”

“Yeah, I was in a group session for science.”

“Huh! You could’ve told me! I would’ve asked Soyeon instead!” Miyeon hit her on the shoulder a couple of times, softly as she scolded.

“And miss the opportunity to pick up my girlfriend? No. Besides, it was a total snooze fest.” Minnie reassured her, turning on her turn signal as they cruised down the street with ease. 

“But aren’t you struggling with that class?” Miyeon pouted. 

“If I need more help, I’ll just ask you. Since you’re a super genius.” She smiled mischievously, before evading another attack from Miyeon’s flying hand. 

“Yah! Kim Minnie, you won’t be laughing when I’m actually helping you study and you become all whiny!” She chided. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll find some time to reschedule the study sessions with my classmates.” She gave in, appeasing her angry girlfriend. “What happened anyway? I thought you came with Sana?”

“Momo’s car broke down so she had to go pick her up in a hurry. Can we get something to eat?”

“Sure,” Minnie hummed, her hand in Miyeon’s lap and the other on the steering wheel as they weaved through the streets of Seoul. 

As if she read her mind, they pulled into the familiar restaurant parking lot. Getting a table for two, Miyeon had eaten her a hundred times with Minnie, each time better than the last. 

“You love ramen, huh?” Minnie watched as the older girl quite literally dug into her bowl.

“I was hungry,” she shrugged.

“Excited for this weekend?”

“Hmm? What’s this weekend?” 

“Miyeon!” Minnie looked appalled, a look of horror on her features. 

“What?”

“It’s February 11th,” her eyes widened, waiting for Miyeon’s reaction that still hadn’t come. 

“And..?” 

“This weekend is February 14th! Valentine’s day!” She nearly yelled in the middle of the semi-crowded ramen shop. 

Miyeon’s surprise hitting her face seconds later, “Oh!” 

“You forgot?!”

“I-I had a lot of stuff going on this week! I’m sorry, Minnie-yah.” She truthfully pleaded, she genuinely forgot January ended already. 

“Ahhhhhh,” she groaned into her hands dramatically. 

Miyeon’s head was now going 100 miles an hour, trying to think of presents or ideas of what to get Minnie. 

“I already know what you’re thinking,” her girlfriend interrupted her thoughts. “You don’t have to get me anything.”

“B-but it’s Valentine’s day…” She looked like a kicked puppy, she already felt bad about forgetting the date altogether. 

“I know, but we can do something else. Like, hang out or go somewhere nice for dinner or…” Minnie looked so cute when she was thinking. “Oh! We can go on a weekend trip.”

“Where?” Miyeon put her chopsticks down. 

“My parents have a house in Jeju we can stay at, I’m sure they’re not using it this weekend. We can fly out tomorrow if you want to.” 

“I’ve never been to Jeju,” she blushed shyly, Miyeon’s barely been anywhere. It was a blessing she grew up in a city rather than a small town otherwise she would end up never leaving it. 

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow we can leave after I finish classes.” Minnie smiled fondly at the girl in front of her. 

___

Groaning at the nth time her doorbell rings, Shuhua had been sending her flowers every day this week, along with some other gifts. She loved her girlfriend, she really did, but she didn’t love being woken up at 8 in the morning by the same scared-looking florist at her door. She’d be scared too if she was delivering flowers to the same woman every day, one that had a particularly angry look on her face. 

But in reality, Soojin had a couple of surprises up her sleeve as well. She was planning on proposing to her girlfriend of 4 years, having bought a rather expensive ring. It was sitting in her dresser and plaguing the back of her mind since she purchased it. 

_ What if she doesn’t like it? What if it’s the wrong size? What if she says no? _

This was just her overthinking because Shuhua  _ would  _ like it, it  _ was _ the right size, and she would  _ definitely _ say yes. But Soojin was never the one to initiate things first, Shuhua was first to the I love you’s, first to the kisses, and first to the anniversaries. This time, for once, Soojin wanted to be first to the proposal. 

Her kitchen counter cluttered with various vases of flowers, she set the newest addition next to yesterday’s. By Sunday her apartment will look greener than it is outside, she sighs as she looks at the wrath that is Yeh Shuhua’s love. 

“More flowers?” Minnie emerged from her room, clad in her morning pajamas.

“Yeah,” she laughed, moving to the pantry to make some food for the both of them. 

“Man, no one beats Shuhua, huh?”

“You’d be surprised,” she cocked an eyebrow, thinking about her hidden gift stored away in her room. 

“Hmm?”

“Oh, just you wait.” She smiled to herself. “You have anything planned for the weekend?”

“M’taking Miyeon to Jeju later today, we’re flying out.” She said with a mouth full of toast she stole, washing it down with a long gulp of orange juice she stole from the fridge. “You?”

“I’m sure Shuhua has some long elaborate scheme to kidnap and take me to dinner.” Soojin scratched her head, not able to find anything other than Valentine’s chocolates to eat. 

“Have fun,” Minnie clapped her on the back before retreating back into her room to finish packing for the day ahead. 

Giving up and returning to her room as well, she laid flat on her bed, staring at the ceiling above her. Four years…Man, that was a long time. She remembers the shy handhold, fleeting kisses, and significant blushes that were littered in her high school years. Shuhua was her rock, she taught her to love, to be loved, and that everything was going to be alright. There were times where she was a complete asshole, but Shuhua still stuck to her, forgiving her for every mistake she ever made between them. Soojin was surely not an easy person to be with, but Shuhua was determined to keep her love, the reward being only sweeter. 

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Yeh Shuhua, she was sure of it. There was nothing, no one, like her. Shuhua could be clingy, feisty, and get attached to her; at times she thought she hated it, but in reality, it was just what she needed. She needed someone to want her, someone to show how much they cared, and that’s who Shuhua was. 

Speak of the devil, her girlfriend was ringing her right now. Picking up the phone, “Shuhua-ya?”

“JinJin, have you eaten?” That sweet nickname ringing through her ears.

“Uhh, no. Not yet.”

“Well good, don’t. I wanna get lunch together.” 

“Where?”

“I don’t know yet, we can figure it out later.”

“Mhm,” Soojin was playing with the ends of her shirt, phone on speaker mode laying next to her on her pillow.

“Pick me up after my last class, it’ll be done at like 1.”

“Mhm,” she responded shortly.

“Bye JinJin.” 

“Mhm,” she hung up, stretching out her arms after turning off her phone. 

She needed to look presentable in order to stand next to Yeh Shuhua. Shuhua was always prim and proper, the epitome of perfect on the outside, only Soojin knew the insecurities she hid underneath. Looking at herself in the full-length sliding mirror that covered her clothes, she was still in her pajamas, it being 10 already. 

_ Time flies, huh? _

Stripping herself of her sleep ware, her lithe and lean body reflected back at her. She was pale and thin, the bags under her eyes almost purple. 

_ I need to start going to bed earlier. _

There were many things she  _ needed  _ to do. Go outside more, eat healthier, try to be more social. There were certain times where Shuhua was too busy with her own life that she could hang out with her and give in to all her desires. Soojin without Shuhua seemed oddly empty, and she knew she needed to change that. She knew how much Shuhua felt for her when she would just sit alone in the corner of every class and not talk to anyone. Effort was all she needed; a little push and her problems would slowly come undone and resolve themselves.

But that seemed impossible, she was highly irritable all the time, she hated when people tried to talk to her like she was some feared monster. The way they would look at her disdain, something Shuhua would never do. Guessing her intense resting face often led people away from her, she was never surrounded by others. Only when she hung out with her few old high school friends did she like being with people. But something she never liked was being the center of attention, she was far too timid for that. 

Shuhua quite the opposite, loved the company of people, her friends, family, or Soojin. That’s why she was so compelled to step out of her shell—to  _ try _ —for her girlfriend. So Shuhua didn’t have to cancel plans with her friends just because Soojin wanted to spend time with her, it made her feel burdensome. 

Settling on a casual and clean cardigan, a plain shirt, and painter’s slacks, she ventured over to her desk to pack her things. She had one lecture she needed to attend before she was home free for the weekend. 

Shoveling her supplies into her black bag without any concern before turning to leave her home. Grabbing her cast aside car keys laying in some fruit dish that was placed in the middle of their dining table, she set out. It had rained just yesterday, making the next few days clear and warm, perfect weather for couples in love. 

And even though she herself was in a relationship, it made her sick to see others all lovey-dovey in the halls of her college campus. Even when she and Shuhua had been guilty of doing the exact same deeds—call her a hypocrite. 

_ Gross, get a room. _

She glared at a particular couple smashing faces in the common area near her desired lecture hall. For some reason, the classroom seemed to be fuller now than it had all year. People finally showing up to class to prepare for some big exam that was happening in the next few weeks. She managed to snatch a seat not too far in the back and not too far to the side. 

The trick to picking a seat was not to stand out too much, which would draw attention to the professor. And she really didn’t feel like getting picked for answering the useless questions he was going to ask. Pulling out her half-used notebook and some pen she picked up off her desk this morning, she got to writing. 

“Is this seat taken,” she heard a feminine voice whisper to her, class was in session.

A girl with shoulder-length short black hair was crouched over as to not stand out in the crowd of murmuring students still trying to find seats. She was wearing a graphic t-shirt with a gray speckled, oversized blazer, the eyeliner on her lids made her look oddly intimidating—almost enough to match Soojin’s own intensity.

“No,” she replied before turning back to her paper. 

“So she talks,” the girl teased. “I’ve never seen you so much as open your mouth.”

Soojin was surprised, to say the least, this was the first time in 6 months of being in this class that someone has had the guts to talk to her. 

Turning to give the girl a disinterested and indifferent look, “Sure.” 

Sheesh, what a conversation killer. Almost like Soojin forgot about the promise she made to herself to try and put herself out there and make friends. 

“Eunbi,” the girl proceeded, not at all deterred by Soojin’s cold front. Extending her hand with a smirk, “Hwang Eunbi.”

“Seo Soojin,” she ignored her attempt to shake hands, still not making eye contact with the other girl. 

Dropping her hand, she leaned back in her new seat with a sigh, “Man, the humanities department really sucks. I bet this old fart doesn’t even know what he’s talking about—”

“ _ Ms. Hwang _ , anything you’d like to share with the class?” The professor in mention called her out, pausing his long ramble on ethics (completely unrelated to the class). 

“No sir,” she jokingly saluted him like an army soldier, making half the class laugh, even Soojin cracked a little smile.

“Let’s try to keep it quiet, okay Ms. Hwang?”

“Yes sir,” she rolled her eyes at him once his back was turned to her. 

“So Soojin, what’s your major.” Eunbi tried to strike up conversation again once the teacher was preoccupied with someone else’s questions.

“Social Welfare,”

“You like helping people, huh?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“A bit unexpected, wouldn’t you say. Never thought you’d be the type to help the less fortunate. But hey, never judge a book by its cover, right?”

“Right,” she replied. “Yours?”

“Me? I haven’t thought that far into the future yet. I’m sort of just here to get away from my parents.”

“I see,” she was really trying her hardest to converse with this girl. 

They chatted a bit throughout the whole class, getting to know each other on a beginner level. Soojin choosing to share little bits of her school life with the other girl and Eunbi telling her about her parent’s home restaurant. Eunbi seemed like a smart girl, too smart for her own good as she admitted that she simply just reads review sheets and passes the tests with flying colors. That explained why Soojin hadn’t seen her around class before, the girl rarely attended. 

As students filed out of the large lecture hall, Eunbi started “Can we exchange numbers? I can help you study, you can update me on what actually happens in here.” 

“I-I, uhh” Soojin blushed, no one’s ever come on to her like this. No one but Shuhua.

“Hahaha! Not like that, gross!” Eunbi laughed at the look on Soojin’s red face. “I have a girlfriend.”

“O-oh, me too.” She let out in relief. 

“Yeah besides, Yerin would kick my ass if she found out I was talking to other girls. Purely just friends.” She attempted to extend her hand one last time. 

This time, Soojin took it in hers, “Friends,”

Leaving class, she felt lighter, happier now that she had succeeded in making one new friend on campus.  _ Small steps. _ She reassured herself.

**Shu [12:58 pm]**

I’m out :)

She looked down at her messages, slipping her phone into the cup holders of her car as she maneuvered to her location. Seeing her girlfriend standing expectantly on the curb, wearing a nice pleated skirt with a simple sheer white button-down tucked into it, a black camisole underneath, all paired with a small black luxury brand bag hanging from her sharp shoulders. 

Rolling down her window, “Shuhua-yah!” 

“Oh, there you are.” Her girlfriend smiled, getting into the passenger’s seat. Greeting her with a kiss on her cheek, “How was your day.” 

“Fine, yours?”

“Better now,” she greased her girlfriend up with a sly smile. 

They ate at some famous Chinese restaurant, Shuhua paying for the meal before Soojin even had a chance to reach for her wallet. The owner being a very good friend of her dad, gave them a very generous discount. 

“What do you have planned for Sunday?” Soojin asked, taking the last sip of her tea. 

“That’s a surprise for Sunday, my love.” Shuhua folded her hands over the table and leaned in sweetly. 

“Do I need to be prepared for anything jumping out of a cake, fireworks?” She recalled their last anniversary where she nearly died from a heart attack with Shuhua’s festivities. 

“Ahah, nothing like that.” She smiled fondly at the girl sitting in front of her. 

The two of them spent the whole Saturday together, laying in bed and enjoying Soojin’s empty apartment. Watching her favorite movie for the nth time, The Handmaiden’s Tale. All squished up in her small bed as they watched from Soojin’s laptop. 

And before she knew it was February 14th, waking up with sweaty palms and no Shuhua by her side, she got up with a groan. Feeling something sticky on her forehead, it was a note stuck to her with a small heart-shaped sticker. 

_ “Meet me at the Yeh manor at 6 pm _

_ -Shu <3” _

The note read in pretty little neat handwriting. She sighed, which bought her at least 5 hours before she had to get down on one knee. She woke up at 12:30, having gone to bed late from certain activities most god-fearing people would be disgusted by. Going to the bathroom to freshen up, she saw some marks left on her neck. Shuhua tried her out last night, how that girl was even able to get up before her this morning was beyond her. 

_ I’m getting engaged today. _ She gripped the sides of her white sink furiously out of nerves. She shouldn’t be nervous, she really wanted this, she wanted to be with Shuhua. So why was she chickening out now? 

_ Pull it together Seo! _ She slapped her face with cold water before taking a deep breath. She moved to her closet where she spent an abnormally long amount of time picking what to wear.

_ Slacks? No, too casual. Dress pants? No, too formal. A skirt? That would look weird for a romantic dinner.  _ She played a back and forth in her head.  _ A dress? Yeah, a dress. _ She finally picked a simple black dress that went a little past her ankles, thin straps hung on her shoulders that showed her small tattoos. Her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, with her grown-out bangs brushed to the sides, hair parted down the middle. Her lips painted a deep red with a little eyeliner darkening the small mole under her right eye. Shuhua always said liked it when she painted her lips this way and how cute her beauty mark was.

_ Shit, it’s already 3. _ She spent the next 2 and a half hours choosing, you guessed it, her makeup. Just before her time to leave, she took one last look in the mirror.  _ Is it too late to change? _ Almost on cue,

**Shu [5:23 pm]**

See you in 30 ;)

She let out a strangled noise as she forced herself to grab a coat and head out the door without looking in the mirror again. Making it halfway through the halls before she realized she left the ring back in her apartment.

_ Use your head, Seo! _ She scolded herself as she sprinted back to her door in heels, swiping the ring box and shoving it in her overcoat pocket, and securing it there. 

Only when she pulled into the driveway of the massive mansion in front of her did she feel like turning back and hiding under covers. But weighing the consequences, Shuhua would kill her if she stood her up and Soojin was no coward, not one to ever back down. Taking one last deep breath before turning off her car and opening her door. 

The firm click of her heels against the stone of the Yeh driveway was all but silent compared to the pounding of her heart she heard in her ears. Pressing on the doorbell, she waited. 

There Shuhua was, standing in front of her. Hair long and wavy, passing her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress, sleeves stopping at her wrists to show her elegant hands, her makeup light; she looked rather angelic. 

“H-hi,” she stuttered looking at the shorter girl.

“Hi baby,” Shuhua pulled her in, kissing her on the cheek before leading her in by their entangled hands. “You look nice.”

“Thank you, y-you look great.” 

“I know!” Shuhua chirped cutely, taking them into the main area of her house. 

The whole place covered in red and white roses, the lighting dim-lit with candles splayed all over the room. A small table for two set in the middle of this extravagant scene, rather romantic. 

“W-wow,”

“Do you like it?” Shuhua looked at her, their arms now linked. “Is it too much?”

“Aha, it’s a lot but I love it,” she pressed a kiss into the side of the small girlfriend’s temple. “Thank you.” 

Moving into the room more, she pulled Shuhua’s seat out for her before sitting down herself. 

“The dinner will be out soon,” Shuhua reassured with a small smile. A server dressed in a black and white tux came to pour them wine. “Happy Valentine’s day, JinJin.” 

“Y-yeah,” god she was a nervous wreck. 

She had endured a whole 5-course meal with that ring burning a hole in her pocket, her jacket hung on the back of her chair. Before dessert was served, Shuhua excused herself to the restroom, giving Soojin a moment to gather herself. 

Her hand pressing into the sides of her head, she tried to calm down. Grabbing the ring box from her jacket only to set it on her lap. Just 4 words, she just needed to say 4 words. 

“Sorry, are you ready for dessert?” Shuhua returned, sitting down across from her. 

“Shuhua!” She blurted out, she was thinking about her proposal and happening to think out loud. 

“Yes?” She looked at her confused. “Are you okay? You’re all red. Too much wine?”

“N-no! Shuhua,” she took a deep breath. Fingers fiddling with the ring box in her hands under the table. This was it, this was going to be something very important to her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman, she was sure of it. She had known it from the first months of their relationship, the first time Shuhua smiled at her. That it would all lead to this, “Will you marry me?” 

“Huh?” Her eyes looked wide, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she looked at the ring Soojin held out. She did not expect that reaction.

“W-wha—” Soojin just stuttered, her face getting infinitely redder. 

___

The cool ocean breeze on her face as she closed her eyes and let herself smell the salty sea. Miyeon had never been to the beach, looking at the blue hue of the ocean, she fell in love for the second time in her life. Minnie embracing her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“The car’s ready.” She said mumbled as Miyeon’s long hair hit her in the face. 

She had never been to Jeju before, the closest she had ever been to the ocean was that one time she went to an aquarium in elementary school but ended up crying when she saw the sharks. Minnie holding her hand as they made it to the large range rover she was renting, sometimes she felt bad about how much the younger girl spoiled her. Miyeon wasn’t used to someone giving her everything, and Minnie was just that type of person. 

They dropped their bags off that the house before going to have dinner at the Dongmun market. Something completely different than anything she had seen in the city. There were fresh fish stands, hotteok being freshly made right in front of her, and any dish imaginable all in one little area. 

She and Minnie meandered down the little stalls, picking up whatever they thought looked good. Sharing drinks, snacks, and holding hands as the sunset ahead of them. It was late when they got back, Miyeon stuffed from the amount of food Minnie tried to get her to try, she barely noticed how big the house really was. 

“Wow, this place’s…”

“My family normally only comes here at the end of summer. I don’t really know why they bought it when we just end up going back to Thailand every summer.” She threw an arm around her girlfriend as she took off her shoes in the foyer. 

Taking her on a quick tour of the place, there was a massive common area with a big tv and big couches, a full-sized and functioning kitchen, at least 5 bedrooms on the 2nd floor, and a pool in the back yard, one outlooking the ocean. 

The room they were staying in was nothing short of huge. A king-sized bed smack in the middle with a flat-screen across from them. Plopping down on the plush covers as Minnie went to the bathroom to freshen up, she turned the tv on to binge the drama she had recently fallen into. Sana recommended it to her, a show called  _ “It’s Okay To Not Be Okay” _ and she loved it. She deeply resonated with the main character, Ko Munyeong, a woman who was orphaned as her mother died and her father was stuck in a psychiatric ward. The show had this perfect way of capturing hurt, longing, love, and humor all at the same time. 

“Hmm, you watching something?” Minnie appeared, still drying her freshly washed face. 

“Yeah, it’s good.” She was already deeply tucked under the thick comfy covers, only her head peering out. 

“Hehehe, cute,” Minnie said softly, laying down next to her. 

The next thing she knew, she and Minnie were deeply interested in this show, having watched 4 hours of it straight before passing out under the dim lights of their room. Only to wake up with her arms empty, missing her girlfriend. She really didn’t want to get up, but she’d rather risk leaving her sheets to find her lover in this massive house. 

“Minnie-yah?” She peeked her head around every corner until she was blessed with the sight of the younger girl trying to make eggs in the kitchen. 

Planting a kiss on her cheek, she sat down and allowed herself to be spoiled all weekend. Minnie taking her all over Jeju showing the sights. She even braved it enough to ride horses with her and see the ocean up close as they had a little reserved plot at the beachfront. 

On their last night on the island, Miyeon was furiously gripping her girlfriend in a hug out on the terrace where they were sharing drinks over the sun setting. 

“Miyeon-ah, you’re crushing me!”

“Just let me be this one time!” She begged 

“I can’t breathe!” Minnie complained in a whine, which only prompted Miyeon to squeeze harder. The two of them grinning like fools in love. 

___

“S-so is that a yes…or?” Soojin was still standing there dumbly with the opened ring box in her hand. 

“Well, of course, it’s a yes,” Shuhua said in a serious tone, eyebrows still furrowed in their position. “But we’re still young, I haven’t finished school yet, I don’t even have a job!”

She laughed seeing a worried Shuhua. It’s not that she didn’t want to marry her, it was that she was thoroughly thinking about their futures.

“We have all the time in the world love, we don’t have to get married  _ now. _ ” She reassured, setting the ring down on the table and grabbing Shuhua’s hand. “Whatever you feel comfortable with is fine by me, I just wanted to give this to you.”

She slipped the ring onto her left ring fingers, her caressing the back of her hand with the thumb. 

“Sheesh, you could see this stone from space!” Shuhua gasped, looking down at the diamond on her finger. 

“Do you like it?” Soojin felt like jelly now, the alcohol she consumed earlier finally kicking in as she got over her irrational fears of Shuhua saying no. 

“I love it, thank you Jin-ah.”

Stretching her arms over her head in victory made Shuhua laugh at her cuteness, and just on cue, the waiter brought out the cake. Staring a new life with her lovely fiance, Soojin felt calmer, lighter, than she had in her entire life.

___

Her eyes burning from staring at a screen for hours, she buried her face in her hands and decided to call it a day and log off. She didn’t need this extra stress, especially on Valentine’s day of all days. Soyeon shut off her computer, closing the notebook she had open with her lyric notes scribbled on it. She was supposed to meet Yuqi out for dinner soon, getting up to get dressed she took a glance at her phone. 

Apparently, Yuqi had planned this romantic outing out by the Han river night market. Soyeon wanted to get out and buy her girlfriend flowers beforehand, quickly getting dressed and grabbing her keys. 

_ What were her favorites again? _ She wracked her brain at the flower shop, wandering the isles. 

“Looking for something special?” The worker peered and asked her, noticing her dilemma. 

“Ahh yes, please. I can’t really seem to remember what my girlfriend likes.”

“Ahaha, that’s usually the case these days. May I suggest something?”

“Sure,”

“Alstroemerias paired with this season’s plum blossoms is a fine arrangement. Alstroemerias symbolize love and plum blossom’s longevity. Something to show of a healthy, happy relationship.”

_ A healthy, happy relationship. _ She repeated in her head. She and Yuqi had been seeing each other slowly over the course of 2 years. To this day, Soyeon couldn’t quite explain why she was attracted to the younger girl. Maybe it was her energy, the fact that she could light up a room with her single being. Her ability to get along with anyone, new or familiar. Or the love, care, and patience she shows her on her hard days. Yuqi was someone Soyeon wanted to come home to, someone that made her smile even on her crappiest of days. 

“Alstroemerias and Plum blossoms? Okay, sounds nice.” She nodded to the helpful florist. 

“Perfect! Would you like to choose the wrapping?” The lady helping her lead her to the stationary area.

She left the shop with her bouquet wrapped in a cute doggy print, something she knows Yuqi would gush over. Checking her wrist watch just before heading back to her car.  _ Just on time. _ It wasn’t usual for Soyeon to be late ever, arriving at the specified spot on the dot.

“Yah! Jeon Jelli!” She heard a familiar voice call for her from behind. 

“Yuqi-ah,” she laughed as they linked arms. 

The river market was lit up by the bright lights hanging off the edges of the many food trucks and booths that surrounded them. Laughing together, Soyeon let herself forget about the work this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> You can follow me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/akuma__jpg%22) where I post frequent updates.
> 
> Feel free to leave me messages on [My Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/AKUMA_jpg)
> 
> And if you could support me on [My ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/akuma_jpg) that would be greatly appreciated. There you can commission stories or just donate in general <3


End file.
